


This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like A Motherf****r

by Tryingtobegood



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I promise seriously fluff, impulsive clarke is the best, what happens when I listen to top hits as I run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingtobegood/pseuds/Tryingtobegood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impulsive Clarke is my favorite Clarke (i.e. three times Clarke's impulse gets the best of her and one time it doesn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like A Motherf****r

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to top hits on my run and tell myself stories to stay entertained

_Can't feel my face_

After joining the alliance of the Grounder clans, Clarke wants to visit the others to show her respect. (Not because Lexa would accompany her on all the visits). It's the Floudon Kru who serve a massive feast to welcome the two leaders. The chef-Neptune-offered them her special fresh red peppers.

Lexa took a small bit and added to her food. Clarke had red pepper flakes on the ark and they were divine. She excitedly helps herself to a large spoonful.

"Clarke, the pepper burns with the strength of …" Lexa begins to warn but Clarke doesn't want to be seen as weak in front of any commander—even one as welcoming as Luna. She decides to skip her plate and lifts the spoon straight to her lips.

'Clarke!" She hears Lexa gasp in astonishment moments after the peppers cross the threshold. Her first thought was how much better the pepper flavor was when fresh. The thought did not even reach cohesion before everything turns to fire. Tears well in her eyes and she's defenseless to prevent one from sliding down her cheek. Sweat prickles across her lip. She grabs for water and chugs but the heat just intensifies. Her hands scour crazed at the table for anything to bring relief when she hears a chuckle from Luna and is handed bread. Clarke promptly stuffs it in her mouth.

The bread barely helps but enough for her mind to straighten and recognize where this scene unfolds. She lifts her drenched face to Lexa and while the commander is too dignified to say, "I told you so," her raised chin and mocking grin screams it.

Now that the initial reckless heat no longer burns down to her soul a new feeling creeps through her veins. She puts a hand to her cheeks ensuring they survived the encounter. Clarke turns to Lexa and glowers whispering, "I can't feel my face."

* * *

_Poison_

"Did you find the bottle?" Lexa asks walking into the tent unbuckling the corset from around her waist. She sets it down before turning to find Clarke holding a vial with lime green liquid sloshing against the sides. Lexa rushes to Clarke ripping it from her hand.

"I said dark green!" Lexa lectures putting a hand to her forehead. Clarke looks at Lexa with confusion having already taken a large swig.

Clarke points to the bottle she just drank from, "That is the green one!?" A day of riding back to TonDC in the sun and heat got to Clarke. Blood pounded so hard into her forehead the vein was visible. She hated needing the healer's medicine but the excruciating pain shoved past her pride. When she got to the tent, Clarke's mind was fighting every movement so she just picked the green which looked nicer. Maybe logic would have dictated asking Lexa but her brain was only thinking pain.

"No! That," Lexa points at the bottle Clarke drank, "Is light green. It's practically yellow! This," she points at a bottle the color of leaves, "Is dark green!"

Ecstasy slides into Clarke's brain as a lazy smile moves to her lips. Lexa's so beautiful. Her hairs so shiny. Clarke should ask how she does it. Maybe Lexa will braid Clarke's hair. Lexa's hands brushing through her tangles. Maybe slipping down to neck. Working-tough hands caressing her skin. No, focus Clarke Lexa's still yelling in her sexy voice. "…could you not just wait for me?"

"Mm," Clarke tries to defend herself but her lips have turned to jelly. She opens her mouth again but all that comes through is a slurred, "Yooourr pprettyyy." Following suit of her lips loss of function, Clarke's entire body slides to the floor and she doesn't have the energy to do a thing about it. Everything turns black but she realizes her eyelids have just lost the strength to stay open.

The last thing Clarke comprehends is Lexa lifting her to the bed simply laughing, "Clarke," with exasperation. At least her head no longer hurts.

* * *

_Sparks_

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Clarke questions a bit louder than necessary as she shoves open the flap of Lexa's tent. She stomps toward Lexa who sits on her throne and simply raises an impassive eye brow. The candlelight in the tent flickers causing shadows to dance across Lexa's face.

"I know you have guards on my tent. I told you I can protect myself!" Clarke's tone loses a bit of bite towards the end as she realizes the misguidance of her anger. Lexa wants to protect her; could she really be fuming about that? She was already worked up, though, and did not wish to back down so she stands strong directly in front of Lexa.

Lexa remains unmoved by Clarke's petulance and responds flatly, "I have guards. Do you think I cannot protect myself?"

"It's your choice to have guards. I told you not to waste your men's time protecting me!" Clarke steps closer to Lexa allowing rage to fill her voice. It was the first time she let out some of the pressure built from Lexa's betrayal. She understood Lexa's decision was for her people but understanding did not stop the red from seeping into her vision when she thought of being left on the mountain.

"Your safety is not a waste of time," Lexa answers as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world. Clarke frowns; the red washed away by the shock she always feels when Lexa reveals how much she cares for Clarke.

Lexa stands crowding Clarke's space. Her face open allowing Clarke to read every emotion. Lexa's eyes wide and hopeful. Clarke's battling emotions still fight for dominance so she turns in defiance and walks to the table on the side of the tent. She puts her hands heavy on the wood and attempts to process everything. Lexa. The war. Lexa leaving. Lexa. Lexa's lips. Her mind stutters over the last thought and she hears Lexa approaching.

Clarke makes her decision and whips around. She's halfway through the turn reaching for Lexa's hip when her hand collides with a lit candle. The heat bites her palm but the true horror unfolds as a map on the table quickly catches. Sparks fly from the dried scroll as the fire devours and looks for more victims.

Clarke snaps out her frozen stance and turns to see Lexa already grabbing the tent's water bucket. Lexa dumps it on the small fire which ceases with a hiss.

Clarke tries to calm the rush of blood to her cheeks and glares at the smoldering mess unwilling to face the Commander. She takes a deep breath. "I'm so sorry," Clarke apologizes still giving a death stare to the blackened map on the table.

Indra storms into the tent with a bucket of water causing the two leaders to slip back into their rolls. "I smelled fire," Indra says sharply to explain her intrusion.

"It has been handled. Thank you, Indra," Lexa responds excusing the woman.

While Lexa speaks to Indra, Clarke attempts to find something to clean the mess without moving from her spot or catching Lexa's eye. She gives up and just uses her sleeve.

Once cleaned, Clarke peers in Indra and Lexa's direction to see Indra glancing between the flustered Clarke and composed Commander. Indra looks towards Lexa with a warning drawn over her face. She appears to have no interest in leaving the girls alone but Lexa snaps, "Thank you, Indra," and the woman exits.

"I'll leave now," Clarke mutters heading towards the flap. She has no interest in reveling in her clumsiness.

"Clarke," Lexa says her name like an order causing Clarke to turn and meet her eyes. The commander mask is plastered on but cracks show a softness in her eyes. "The guard remains."

Clarke huffs but knows the battle is lost.

* * *

_Fight song_

Each morning on their clan tour, Clarke wakes early to train with Lexa. She wasn't a fan of being up before the sun but she was a fan of one on one time with Lexa (and not the Commander). No matter what clan they're with for the day, she gets an hour with just Lexa.

Even after weeks, Lexa barely breaks a sweat knocking Clarke down. The morning after reaching the eighth clan, Clarke swears to herself this fight will be different. They had been apart for a week while Lexa calmed a situation with two fighting villages. Rather than taking time off, she trained extra with Lincoln and Octavia.

It was about more than pinning the Commanders back to the ground. Clarke needed to show she was strong enough to take care of herself. She just needed one match to prove her strength.

The fight begins as normal, metal clinking metal. They circle each other and Lexa deflects each of Clarke's jabs. Rather than lunging forward in her normal act of reckless desperation, Clarke charges to attack but stops slightly short on her final step and splits her weight to ensure she remains on balance. Lexa's learned to expect Clarke's impulsive lunge and twirls away spinning her sword with a fancy move just to show off.

Clarke, stable for once, takes advantage of the movement to knee Lexa's back. As Lexa leans over off balance, Clarke locks her arm around Lexa's shoulder and slams into her forearm with an opening palm forcing Lexa's sword from her grip.

Clarke shoves Lexa to the ground releasing Lexa's shoulder and silently celebrates the victory in her head. As she leans to grab Lexa's sword, she feels a leg wrap around her own as she's slammed to the ground. Lexa grabs both Clarke's wrists and forces them above her head. Frustration rocks Clarke's body as she recognizes another lost approaching. Lexa straddles Clarke awaiting her normal yield.

Lexa's sweat coated face looms above her watching impatiently as she applies more pressure to Clarke's wrists. Clarke bucks attempting to find an escape as an idea begins to form. She allows it to develop and recognizes a hint of amusement in Lexa's squinted eyes. Clarke uses the last of her strength to push her shoulders off the ground and press her lips to the slightly parted ones awaiting above.

Clarke feels Lexa's body tense then relax all at once. Their lips clash clumsily in the endorphin filled kiss.

One of Lexa's hands move to Clarke's cheek. The moment Clarke feels Lexa's other hand on her waist she uses all her remaining energy to push off from the ground and flip Lexa over. Clarke now straddles Lexa and uses Lexa's confusion to pin her arms to her sides as well. Unlike Lexa, Clarke keeps her face out of Lexa's reach. Clarke smiles and expects to face the Commander's rage at losing. Instead Clarke witnesses a wide grin matching herown spread across Lexa's face as she mouths, "yield."

Ensuring Lexa's arms are still locked in place, Clarke places a chaste peck on Lexa's lips before jumping up and raising her fist in victory.

**Author's Note:**

> The Weeknd - Can't Feel My Face  
> Rita Ora - Poison  
> Hillary Duff - Sparks  
> Rachel Platten - Fight Song
> 
> I'm on tumblr at morethanmyurl. Feel free to come say hi or give me more songs to not base stories off of.


End file.
